mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Maggie Duval
Scream info in this page has to be credited to Scream Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Maggie´s history. Maggie Duval is a protagonist of the first season of Scream TV Series Rewrite. Maggie is the mother of Emma and Caleb Duval and ex-wife of Kevin Duval. She is the sister of Jennifer Roberts and sister-in-law to David Roberts. Description Maggie, in her mid-30s, is Lakewood's medical examiner, a grown-up science geek who plays down her beauty. She spends a lot of her time trying to make up for the fact that Emma and Caleb's dad abandoned them. Oh, and she's harboring a dark secret from her past, a past that is catching up with her. History Maggie grew up in Lakewood along with her sister Jennifer and her childhood friend Brandon James. She grew up next door to Brandon and they would write notes to each other and hide them for each other to find. Her family called Maggie "Daisy" but the only one besides her family who knew of this was Brandon. When Maggie started maturing into her teenage years she met her future husband Kevin who became her boyfriend. However, Brandon never liked him and felt she deserved better due to Maggie confiding her relationship issues with him. Jennifer and her future husband David Roberts never liked Brandon and were a key part of Maggie dating Kevin; as they had an influence on them. One night, Brandon went to a dance where Maggie was attending and was assaulted by high school students, which caused Brandon to snap. At some point in the past Maggie and Brandon had hooked up together which Kevin found out. Brandon had enough and just snap and killed 5 students in one night on October 31,1994. Her future husband Kevin Duval somehow managed to survive the rampant killing spree; as well as Jennifer and David. Maggie managed to meet Brandon at Wren Lake to talk to him but her father without her knowledge called the police. According to Maggie when she met him he seemed scared and she believed he did not commit the murders. Brandon gave her a carved necklace he made for her before saying all he ever wanted was for them to be together, but the cops ambushed and shot him and he fell into the lake which he presumed died. Her father covered up her name in the reports and media because she was 16 and a minor, allowing Maggie to bury her past as Daisy. Years later, Maggie and Kevin got married, they had a daughter and a son, Emma and Caleb Duval. However, Kevin only wanted one child and Maggie had to reluctantly give Caleb up. Maggie and Kevin allowed Jennifer and David to adopt Caleb, because of two main reasons: Jennifer was unable to get pregnant and so Emma and Caleb wouldn't be separated. Later on, the marriage between the two ended badly due to Kevin getting drunk too often. One day, Kevin tried to take Emma somewhere but Maggie protested, Kevin got so angry that he attacked Maggie and fractured her jaw. Horrified at what he had done, Kevin left town leaving behind his daughter. Appearances The list below shows the story episodes Maggie has appeared in: Scream TV Series Rewrite Season 1 * Prologue-Pilot Pt.1 * Prologue-Pilot Pt.2 * Hello Emma, Hello Caleb! * Wanna Play A Game? * Aftermath Trivia * Maggie is the mother of Emma and Caleb Duval. * She is the ex-wife of Kevin Duval, sister of Jennifer Roberts, and sister-in-law to David Roberts; all three survivors of the Brandon James' murders. * She herself is a survivor of the Brandon James' murders. * Maggie has frequently been called a "whore" by Ghostface. * Maggie is a medical examiner and did the autopsies for deceased characters Nina Patterson, Rachel Murray, Riley Marra and Tyler O'Neill. * She wears glasses. * She can bake; as seen when she baked chocolate chip cookies when Caleb arrived. * Only her family and Brandon called her Daisy. * Maggie has kept the same necklace Brandon James made for her over 20 years ago. * She is one of 4 characters to have appeared in every episode so far. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. References # Maggie Duval - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Characters Category:Good Beings Category:Mortals Category:Scream Category:Humans Category:Females